Electrical pulses have traditionally been shaped using resistors, capacitors, and inductors, so-called RLC circuits, to form pulses having desired rise and fall patterns, amplitudes, and duration. One disadvantage of such prior art circuits, particularly when pulses of relatively large voltages or currents are required, has been the size and weight of the components required. As a consequence of the size and weight of such prior art RLC circuits, the latter are not adapted for use in relatively small pieces of equipment or where the total weight of the piece of equipment must be minimized. For instance, to the extent the weight and size of the pulse-forming circuits in a defibrillator can be reduced, its portability and hence utility will be increased.
Therefore, a strong need exists for novel wave-shaping circuits utilizing solid state devices of relatively small size and weight which are reliable and can produce pulses having desired current wave form on a repeated basis.